Systems exist to facilitate remote control of and access to a computer by an operator at a remote station. Such systems typically use a device or mechanism that enables an operator at a remote station to control aspects of a so-called target (or local) computer. More particularly, such systems typically allow a remote station to provide mouse and keyboard input to the target computer and further allow the remote station to view the video display output, and hear the audio output of the target computer. These types of systems are typically called keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) systems.
Traditional KVM systems rely on wired technology to connect remote and target computers. It is, however, sometimes desirable to allow wireless connection between remote stations and target computers (included as part of a target system). For example, in addition to minimizing the number of actual wires needed in a KVM system, a wireless KVM system allows for target systems and remote stations to be added to the system without the addition of switches or wires.